


Piercings

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que a las mujeres les llamara la atención era algo que podía entender a ciencia cierta. ¿Quién no tenía un pedacito de su corazón listo para rendirse ante la posibilidad de domar al chico malo? Incluso él tenía un pedacito reservado para esa fantasía</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Puckurt; ...sobre el pendiente de puck y como kurt no puede resistirse a el

Kurt sabía que existía, demonios, todo el mundo sabía que existía. Puckerman había hablado tanto de él que era imposible no saber de su existencia.

 

Cuando escuchó sobre él por primera vez se había burlado, había hablado sobre cómo sólo un animal como Puckerman podía desfigurar su cuerpo de esa manera para aparentar ser más rudo de lo que realmente era; al llegar a su casa, sin embargo, había buscado todo lo que podía sobre piercings y sus posiciones en el cuerpo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a los aros genitales, los cuales le traumaron de por vida.

 

Al día siguiente tenía más munición que nunca para burlarse del aro, y no dudó en usarlo. Puck, por su parte, no hizo más que reírse y decirle que sí, podía ser que en un tiempo perdiera quedara un poco más insensible en ese pezón, pero por ahora se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y eso era lo que contaba. Además, se veía rudo y a las mujeres les encantaba.

 

Que a las mujeres les llamara la atención era algo que podía entender a ciencia cierta. ¿Quién no tenía un pedacito de su corazón listo para rendirse ante la posibilidad de domar al chico malo? Incluso él tenía un pedacito reservado para esa fantasía.

 

Sin embargo, siguió recalcándole lo idiota de la idea cada vez que Puck mencionaba el aro, y siguió citando estudios que indicaban que en un par de años no sólo se atenía a la posibilidad de rechazo por parte del piercing sino que, de quedarse enganchado el aro en algún lugar existían múltiples posibilidades de quedar deforme, insensible y deforme, nunca más podría quitarse la camisa en público.

 

-Es miedo a la posibilidad de que nunca más me quite la camisa lo que te hace molestarme a diario con eso-preguntó Puck después de un entrenamiento, en las duchas. Los demás ya se habían ido y si Kurt se había demorado era sólo porque tanta ropa tomaba tiempo en ponerse.

 

-No es eso, Puck, y lo sabes. Sólo intento salvarte de un futuro cruel.

 

-Si tanto quieres verme sin camisa es sólo cosa de que lo pidas, ¿sabías?-dijo Puck, quitándose la camiseta que se acababa de poner y caminando hasta Kurt en nada más que pantalones.

 

A Kurt la vista se le desvió de inmediato, pero es que era imposible que no pasara. Como ya habíamos dicho, incluso él tenía un pedacito de sí reservado para la fantasía del chico malo... y ahora la tenía caminando hacia él, tomando una de sus manos y poniéndola en su pecho.

 

-Vamos, dale un tirón. Quizás ya perdí la sensibilidad y no me he dado cuenta-dijo Puck, con una sonrisa que no podía ser más que un flirteo.

 

Kurt hizo como le pedían, pasando sus manos por el metal frío y tomando el aro entre sus dedos intentando no tocar la piel del chico o los pezones que se endurecían. Tiró del anillo tomándolo entre la punta de sus dedos y vio la manera en que el pezón se alejaba de la piel, siguiendo el tirón.

 

Un gemido le hizo mirar a Puck, quien había cerrado los ojos y se mordía los labios.

 

-Sí, creo que todavía siento-rió él después de un rato-. Cuando tema por su sensibilidad de nuevo te llamaré, ¿ok? ¿Quizás mañana en la noche, después de una película o algo?


End file.
